1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery charger system and more particularly to a universal inductive battery charger system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the battery charger art, it is not believed that a truly universal battery charger exists. Although some companies refer to their battery chargers as being universal, the battery chargers must be customized to fit a particular battery pack. Most battery chargers have two or three different battery packs that they will charge, but they are usually for the same product or have some type of interchangeable cup to hold different packs of the same product family. The charger systems of the prior art normally are in the form of slow chargers, desktop chargers, plug-in chargers, etc., and can be rather bulky in size, and all are required if a traveler has both a laptop and a cellular telephone. Additionally, the current "universal" chargers require some specific metallic, electrical contacts to connect the battery and the charger.